Singe (Power Rangers)
Singe is a candle-themed alien, and a double agent of Lord Arcanon, who joins forces with Heckyl/Snide and helps them in their conquest in getting the energems, and the secondary antagonist of Power Rangers Dino Super Charge. He was voiced by Mark Mitchinson. History Singe arrives was sent by Lord Arcanon in an asteroid-like spaceship to spy on Heckyl, Snide, and their minions. He and Fury were later sent by Heckyl to defeat the Power Rangers. In the episode, Roar Of The Red Ranger, he sends a monster named Ninja to download a computer virus into the Rangers' computer. In the episode, Forged Under Fire, he weakens Fury with a Zotak Ring Controlle and later fights the Rangers and was defeated by the Red Ranger. Around the end of the episode, he was locked up in cell by Heckyl, alongside Fury to prevent their rivalry. Later, Singe is unmasked when Heckyl discovers how he knew the location of the Titano Zord. After a brief fight, Singe fled and returns to Arcanon. When Arcanon arrives on Earth, he comes with him along with Doomwing. He fights Snide with his comrade and his leader with the Rangers' Zords but they lost and seemingly retreat. In reality, they have seen all of the fight and Arcanon captures Heckyl after Fortress's destruction by the Rangers. He jails Heckyl and Snide, becoming the leader of Sledge's army, wanting the other Energems, already having the Silver and Dark Energems. Singe declares to Fury, Wrench, Poisandra and Curio that Lord Arcanon is their new master and they will obey him or he will destroy them. After Doomwing's death, Singe retrieves the Dark Energem and returns it to Lord Arcanon. At this moment, Heckyl retrieves his memory and attacks Arcanon, but is stopped by Singe and Fury. Later, after Sledge's return, Singe along with Conductro and Screech come to help their master to intimidate him, but Sledge has already reunited his crew (Poisandra, Curio, Fury and Wrench), as well as Snide. He replies that he has always been two-faced, then Snide with Sledge and his crew destroy Arcanon, Singe, Conductro and Screech for good. Alternate death The Rangers destroy Sledge, his ship, and his crew with the help of Zenowing and Heckyl in the past (Dinosaurs's Time). After the final battle, Keeper made Heckyl the Guardian of the Dark Energem and sent him with Zenowing on Sentai 6 to prevent its destruction and the theft of the Dark Energem by destroying, off-screen, Arcanon and his crew (Singe, Conductro et Screech). Personality Singe is a very sly, crafty, deceptive, sarcastic and treacherous alien to Sledge, Fury, and Heckyl/Snide, but he is extremely loyal and steadfast to Lord Arcanon. At the same time, he is also very laid-back, cunning, intelligent, ruthless, sadistic and narcissistic, so he takes great pleasure in causing chaos and destruction all in his master's name. Despite his cynical and even sadistic sense of humor, he takes his battles with the Power Ramgers very seriously, but he is not afraid to unveil his sarcastic attitude when he feels like it. Unlike Sledge or Heckyl/Snide, he does not really care about his allies, and abuses them whenever he wants, treating them as nothing more than pawns or setbacks to him. He is willing to do whatever it takes to please his master, even if it means killing, destroying, or betraying, which makes him one of the most dangerous villains in the Power Rangers franchise. Enemies *Prince Phillip III *James Navarro *Koda *Sir Ivan of Zandar *Shelby Watkins *Chase Randall *Riley Griffin *Tyler Navarro *Kendall Morgan *Zenowing Powers and Abilities Singe is one of the most powerful enemies the Rangers have ever faced throughout Power Rangers Dino Charge and Dino Super Charge. (Surpassed only by Lord Arcanon himself) he possesses many powers and abilities such as: *'Super Strength' *'Durability' *'Teleportation' *'Flame Flare' *'Energy Lasers' See also *Resentful Knight Endolf, his Super Sentai counterpart. Navigation Category:Monsters Category:Supervillains Category:Power Rangers Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Brutes Category:Abusers Category:Psychopath Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Sophisticated Category:Mastermind Category:Traitor Category:Trickster Category:Liars Category:Genocidal Category:Martial Artists Category:Arrogant Category:Fighters Category:Male Category:Successful Category:Minion Category:Right-Hand Category:Control Freaks Category:Brainwashers Category:Deceased Category:Kidnapper Category:Dark Knights Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Aliens Category:Summoners Category:Monster Master Category:Mongers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Rivals Category:Usurper Category:Warlords Category:Nemesis Category:Archenemy Category:Military Category:Possessor Category:Sadists Category:Evil Creator Category:Greedy Category:Destroyers Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Obsessed Category:Pawns Category:Criminals Category:Terrorists Category:Thugs